The Best Feeling
by ThatCheshireSmile
Summary: Wally has a list of best feelings in the world. And somehow time with Artemis managed to snake its way onto the list...


Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I was shocked and flattered. So here's another short little drabble. I hope you all like it! And, as always, please comment about what you liked or didn't like.

Wally West had a list of the best feelings in the world.

Some of them were silly, like eating a really good sandwich, or having his own personal jam session while no one was looking. Maybe even catching his favorite song on the radio. When any of these things happened, Wally would alway get that little spark of joy inside him. They were the small moments in life, and surprisingly (being the speed demon that he is), he appreciated every single one of them.

Others were more serious. They were things he really and truly loved. Like that feeling you get when you look at the ocean at night. And when he first wakes up, that brief moment before he's completely awake where he's warm and sleepy, with no other concern than just tugging up the blanket a little more. Or those times when he's on a runner's high, when he thinks about everything and anything and nothing all at once.

He loves every single one of those moments. Every small bubble of happiness, every faint smile they caused, every content sigh. That's why they were the best feelings in the world, right? Because nothing could compare with them.

Wally thought that he had experienced just about every single moment like this. Sure, there were bound to be a few odd ones left, but for the most part he thought that every one of these instances, these brief periods of elation, had been found and experienced. He was the fastest boy in the world. With all of his free time, he must have felt these types of infinite pleasures dozens of times, even if just for a second, right?

Wrong.

He didn't realize just how wrong he was until he was until he and Artemis started to date. Every time she smiled at him, that crazy feeling would come. Every time she laughed at one of his jokes, Wally felt it again. Every time their hands brushed, every time he slung his arm over her shoulders, every time he kissed her, Wally would be in this complete state of bliss just with the knowledge that he actually could do those things. They had only been dating a couple of weeks but already she had at least doubled the number of items on his list. He thought he had gotten all of them out of the way, that he'd know what to expect now, that he'd know when these stupid little grins would be popping up on his face.

Wrong again.

When Wally woke up that night, sprawled out on the couch with Artemis tucked neatly into his shoulder, her arm thrown across his stomach and her blonde hair tickling his neck, he got that feeling again. Maybe it was the way the television's light flickered across her face, painting it with shades of blue and red and yellow, making her look younger, more vulnerable. Maybe it was the way she was so warm and the way their breaths synchronized with each other's, their bodies seemingly corresponding to their movements while her chest went up and his went down. Maybe it was the way they just seemed so damn _perfect_ in that moment, and the way he realized that he wanted nothing more than to be able to do this just once more, maybe twice more, maybe countless times more. He didn't know. What he did know was that he didn't want this feeling to go away, ever.

And it didn't. When Artemis woke up half an hour later, yawning and stretching, her sock clad toes pushing against his for the briefest of instances before retracting and intertwining her legs with his own, the feeling didn't go away. And it didn't go away when she smiled at him tiredly, asking him what time it was. And it still didn't go away when she snuggled closer and hugged him just a little bit tighter, content just to fall back asleep with him, to be with him. No, the feeling didn't go away. In fact, it increased.

As Wally watched Artemis' breathing slow once more and felt her fingers glide across the fabric of his shirt, he knew that this wasn't just one of the best feelings in the world.

It was_ the_ best feeling in the world.


End file.
